


100 Oneshot Challenge

by glowstickLarry



Category: Larry Shippers, Little Mix(mentioned), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Death, F/M, Fluff, Happy, I can't tag sorry, Intro, Little Bit of Everything, Love, M/M, Pranks, Sad, Stuff, hehe, i guess this is the intro, larry stylinson - Freeform, not much tagging to do, ok we'll go with intro, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickLarry/pseuds/glowstickLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title ^^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro (Sort of)

Hi guys! So this wasn't supposed to be my first post, but I didn't want to wait to finish the oneshot I've already started to post these, so.. !!! One hundred one shots are going to be posted here. Hope you like them. (: x


	2. 1. "Hello, So Delighted To Sit With You!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Harry and Louis kinda hanging out and chilling. -- Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Non AU  
> -2015 ages and appearances

**_ Theme 1. Introduction. _ **

\--

     Harry was seated on their couch when Louis came home from the store carrying two grocery bags. He set them down on the kitchen counter, not bothering to put anything away since the things he got didn't need to be refrigerated.

 

     "Hello, Harold!" He chirped, bouncing over the armrest of the couch and seating himself next to his curly haired boyfriend. Harry looked up at Louis from his phone and gave him a tiny smile.

 

     "Hey, Lou." He grumbled. Louis looked over at Harry's phone.

 

     "Whatcha doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows curiously. Harry shrugged.

 

     "Nothing important." He replied, shutting his phone off and looking at Louis now with his full attention. Louis grinned.

 

     "Well if it's nothing important, then you should talk to me!" He suggested, jumping on Harry. Harry groaned loudly.

 

     "Lou, my back hurts!" He protested, trying to shove the shorter lad off of him. Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

 

     "Not my fault." He chuckled, sprawling out across Harry's lap. Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at Louis.

 

     "Mm, so lovely to sit with you." He murmured.


	3. 2. "You Can't Make Me Do Everything."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get into a bit of a quarrel because Louis is a lazy arse. -- Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Non AU  
> -2012 ages and appearances

** _Theme 2. Complication._ **

\--

     "Louis, just stop!" Harry shouted, stomping out of the kitchen. Louis followed him quickly.

     "What, Harold? What have I done this time?! I ask you a simple question and you f-cking blow up on me! What's your deal?!" Louis yelled back, following Harry all the way to their shared bedroom.

     "I can't do everything! I can't wash the laundry while taking a shower while cooking stuff for you! I can't do everything at once!" Harry belted, flopping down on his bed. He screamed frustratedly into his pillow. Louis' eyebrows knitted tightly together.

     "That's _your_ problem? If you didn't like doing the washing up and stuff, you could have just told me instead of waiting till you snapped! That would've been a lot better!" Louis told him with his still raised voice. Harry looked up at his boyfriend and huffed.

     "Well maybe I thought you could take a hint! You knew I had so much to do!" He protested, though his voice was slowly becoming softer.

     "Fine! I'm sorry! We can work out different jobs for each of us." Louis finally gave in, sitting beside Harry where he was laying on his stomach.

     "Just don't give me all the hard jobs. Like cooking. That's way too hard." Louis chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes.

     "I wouldn't let you cook anyway, Lou. You'd burn down the flat." He retorted, dimples showing a little.

"Nah, as long as you make your side of the bed and wash the dishes every now and then, you're good. Just don't break any more of them," Harry begged, smiling fully. Louis snorted and nodded.

     "I won't." he agreed.


	4. 3. "Baby We've Made It, We're Shooting For The Stars."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry come out. -- Long-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Non AU  
> -2015 ages and appearances  
> -Zayn never left

_**Theme 3. Making History**_.

\--

     "A lot of the fans have been shipping us since day one, H. I think we'll be okay." Louis reassured Harry, who was biting his fingernails. Louis gently pulled Harry's hand away from his mouth and kissed his lips softly.

     "It's alright, love." He murmured, pulling away. Harry's face relaxed a bit, but the rest of him was tense and worried. Tonight would be the biggest show they'd ever done. There would be a total of about eighty thousand people coming tonight.

     "Guys! We're leaving now, come on!" Zayn called through the hallway. Harry jumped and his face contorted in alarm. Louis stood up and took Harry's hand, gently pulling him up off the couch. They exited their dressing room to meet the other boys in the hallway.

     "You guys ready?" Liam asked quietly. He was asking both of them, but he glanced pointedly to Harry before looking back at Louis.

     "Yeah, we'll be fine." Louis nodded confidently. Harry admired how Louis could act so tough in such situations. Liam nodded and started following Niall and Zayn up to the as loud music blared through the speakers, signaling that the concert was about to start. The music was the opening tune to _''Where Do Broken Hearts Go''_. Louis looked up at Harry, who was staring straight ahead. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, and his face was pale. Louis took note of Harry's hand in his. It felt clammy and it was shaking.

     "Harry, babe!" Louis gaped, staring at his face again.Harry's eye twitched.

     "We can try again if you're not ready, love. Don't push yourself so much that you scare yourself! We can come out in an interview, or some other time when there's not such a big crowd." Louis frowned. He was honestly worried for Harry, worried that he might have a panic attack on stage or pass out or something. Harry shook his head.

     "No, I'm alright." He replied tightly. He felt his face heat up ever so slightly. He was finally able to do what he'd wanted all along since he and Louis first started dating, and now he was too scared to do it. He felt really angry at himself. Didn't notice the frown on his face. Louis stroked Harry's cheek gently.

     "Are you sure, love?" He asked softly. Harry nodded.

     "M sure." He nodded again, like he was trying to convince himself as well as Louis. Though, in a way, he knew he was.

     "Guys! We're on three minutes, get into place!" Liam whisper-shouted. Louis stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry once more, who seemed to relax at that. Louis pulled away and ran up the small flight of stairs to take his place on the end, beside but slightly behind Zayn. Harry took his place in the middle between Zayn and Niall, and Liam took the other side by Niall. Then the screen rose, exposing the boys. And Niall began to sing.

      _"Counted all my mistakes and there's only one Standing out from the list of the things I've done All the rest of my crimes don't come close To the look on your face when I let you go... So I built you a house from a broken home And I wrote you a song with the words you spoke It took me some time but I figured out How to fix up a heart that I let down."_ ...

 

 

The boys had finished _"Where Do Broken Hearts Go"_ , _"Stockholm Syndrome"_ , _"Night Changes"_ , _"You And I"_ , _"One Thing", "Best Song Ever", "Diana", "Rock Me",_ and _"What Makes You Beautiful"._

They only had one song left, _"18"_.

They would have to sing it before Louis and Harry came out, and let the music run in the background when they spoke. ...

      _"When we were eighteen."_ Harry finished off the song. He looked over the crowed as they screamed over the sound of the music to _"18"_ in the background. They grew quiet as Liam brought his mic near his lips.

     "I just want to give you a massive, massive thank you to every one of you. Thank you for being our fans, you mean the world to us, thank you so much." Liam shouted. He looked pointedly at me and louis ran up the end of the stage to stand between Harry and Liam.

     "Before we go, we... we have one last announcement." Harry said shakily, looking at Louis. Liam took a few paces back and the spotlights were pointed at the two boys on the end of the stage.

     "Thank you so much for sticking with us and supporting us." Louis continued for Harry.

"We appreciate you supporting us and the band, and we hope that you'll understand and still support us after this." Louis said. He gently took Harry's hand.

     "Me and Harry are, um. In a relationship." He finished, holding both their hands up. Harry knew he was probably being a bit dramatic for thinking this, but it was almost like when Katniss and Peeta held their hands up in their carriage in _The Hunger Games_.

There was a single second of silence that seemed to last forever, then the loudest screaming the boys had ever heard as the spotlights went off and all of them ran off the stage.

...

 

     "Guys!" Liam shouted across the room, "You've made the news!" Harry looked up from his phone.

     "Of course we have, every little interaction Lou and I have had previously made the news." He grumbled in his sleepy voice.

     "No, but it's different this time!" Liam insisted. "Check Twitter." Harry felt his throat tighten. He'd been avoiding Twitter since yesterday when they told everyone. He was avoiding the hate. Eyeing Liam wearily, he turned on his notifications and opened Twitter. His phone went off quite a few times already and he quickly turned the sound off so it wouldn't annoy Liam across the room, or Zayn on the couch next to him.

 

      **@larrylarrystylinsunn:** _**@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson** I KNEW LARRY WAS REAL!!! THANK YOU BABES THANK YOU _

      **@kitkatskittle1d:** _#GETLARRYTRENDING #LARRYCAMEOUT2015_

      **@stylaslays:** _**@Harry_Styles** Come back on twitter, say something love!! _

      **@abc1Defg:** _AFJKLQAH #LARRYCAMEOUT2015_

 

     Harry scrolled through the many more tweets. His face light up more as he read on. He went on google and looked up 'Louis and Harry' and looked at the newest popups and headlines. He was surprised when one of them read; World's Biggest Boyband No Longer Has A Secret! So the world had been genuinely serious about this? Harry hadn't known just how much. He tapped the article name and it took him to a new page. He looked up at Liam and Zayn with a dropped jaw, almost the same face he'd used when he'd stolen a fan's phone and saw a photoshopped picture of him and Louis... getting .. strange. Not that they didn't, but in the photo Harry was the one topping. Which was normally odd unless he was feeling upset and Louis let him.

Liam nodded with a chuckle and Harry read the article out loud.

     " _ **One Direction's** Harry and Louis have finally come out as boyfriends, as expected. The fans have been predicting their relationship from the beginning, little touches and sappy moments everywhere during the X Factor days._ .... Was my crush really that obvious?" Harry whined, trailing off from the article. Liam nodded.

     "Especially when you told Louis and found out that he had feelings for you as well." He confirmed and Harry pouted, feeling his face heat up.

     "Oops." He mumbled. He continued reading.

     " _Most of the fans were anything but surprised, and all of them, to our shock, support and still love the boys. We've scheduled an exclusive interview with One Direction to talk about the whole situation. No doubt this has to do with their new management being more understanding of the boy's wants and desires, and giving them quite a bit more leash in say. We'll get back to you after further notice_." Harry stopped reading.

     "All of them. _All_ of them? **_All_** the fans support us!?" Harry jumped up excitedly and Liam chuckled while Zayn nodded.

     "There wasn't a single hate tweet on twitter." Zayn added. Harry's grin grew widely and he turned around as the door to the room opened. Louis ran in and jumped on top of Harry, tackling him to the ground.

     "Modest! was wrong! They said the hate would be overwhelming, but they were so wrong!" He shouted giddily. Harry pulled Louis down on him and kissed him quickly.

     "I can't even believe it. Thank you so much for coaxing me into it. Thank you!" Harry repeated against Louis' lips. Louis pulled his head up.

     "S'alright, baby," He smiled, kissing each of Harry's deep dimples. Harry leaned into Louis' touch and closed his eyes, still smiling as Louis pressed his lips to Harry's again.

     "I love you, Lou." the younger boy whispered.

     "You're scary, Harry." Louis replied, chuckling quietly.


	5. 4. "I'm Not Your Mate, Stop Calling Me That."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a pro footballer and co-captain of the Doncaster Rovers. Harry is a semi-pro footballer (originally a forward, now on defense) from the Cheshire Snowcats. -- Long-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AU  
> -2013 ages and appearances

**_Theme 4. Rivalry_**.

\--

     Harry went over his drill again in his mind.

_Protect the goal, if the ball comes near you then don't waste a chance to play it, send it forward, get back into position_.

     He ran it through his head a couple of times. He knew he probably shouldn't be nervous since he was pretty great at football, but the team they were up against today was so much better than theirs. This team had years of experience and had played so many matches, while Harry's had only just started playing actual games last season. On a five to ten ratio, they'd won five, and lost ten. Harry's 'tutor' and best mate on the team came up to him and slapped him on the back in a friendly way.

     "Hey fifty-two, why the thinking face?" The older man asked with a friendly smile, calling Harry by his jersey number.

     "Oh, it's forty six!" Harry deadpanned in fake enthusiasm.

"Ey Lucas, and it's not my thinking face, it's my ' _I'm f*cking freaking out because I might do something wrong_ ' face." Lucas frowned and shook his head.

     "Come on, Styles, don't think like that, you'll do great!" He encouraged. Harry gave him an infuriating look.

     "I'll do great!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his hands up. "The whole bloody stadium will be hacking their lungs up because they've just died of laughter from an idiot mistake I've made because I don't f*cking know how to play defense since I've never done it before! If Johnny didn't have to go and quit the team-" Harry raged until Lucas cut him off.

     "Harry, just stop! You are going to be an amazing defense player. And if anyone wants to laugh at you, I'll be there to tell them to f*cking sod off! Same goes for any of those " Lucas insisted. Harry smiled half heartedly at him.

     "Thanks, Harrington." Harry said reluctantly.

     "Protect, forward, defense!" Lucas shouted at Harry with a grin, tossing the younger boy a thumbs up as he jogged from the changing room and out onto the field. Harry smiled weakly and ran his hands through his unkempt curls. This wasn't the average team they were facing here. It was the Doncaster Rovers. Well known for it's two best players, Harry Forrester, and Louis Tomlinson. They're both pretty cool guys and I've looked up to that team since I became interested in footie, at the age of fourteen. They are the only original players on the team who actually managed to stay friends while training new players at the same time. Lots of other coaches had falling outs with their co-coaches, as they usually had different ideas. Forrester and Tomlinson had been accepting of each other's ideas and worked out something together. They were rewarded by getting to stay on the field for three jour seasons before they were finally benched, as well as Harry captaining their team and Louis co-captaining.

_And no, I'm not a stalker, I just searched up a lot of stuff about the Doncaster Rovers before we played them. For like, finding advantage points, and weaknesses too._ Harry convinced himself. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and dump them- most of them- in the trash, before leaving the changing room.

     Harry jogged out onto the field to his teammates and the roaring he heard as soon as he got out there was absolutely _insane_. Harry lifted his arms up to fist pump the air and his white and green " **Styles 52** " jersey flew up and down in the front as he bounced, showing off his leaf tattoos. The front of his jersey matched everyone else's, shiny gold letters spelling out " _Go Hard, Fight Back!"_ as their team motto. In smaller silver letters below, _"Cheshire S.C."._

     Lucas was running around through their teammates, cheering loudly and high-fiving everyone. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. He always loved how comfortable Lucas was around everybody, even with a stadium filled to the very last space and over a thousand pairs of eyes bearing down on them. Their coach blew a whistle and the team gathered around him.

     "Look guys. The Donny Rovers have been playing for a long time, and they're really good. I don't expect you to win by like ten points or anything. Maybe you won't even win at all. But play as hard as possible. Alright? Now get out there, and make this your best game of the season!" The man yelled. They all put our hands together in a team high five.

     "Cheshire Cats!" the coach shouted, and cheers echoed his noise. They disbanded from the team huddle and lined up to meet the opposing team and they all walked in a line to high five each other. Harry slapped a few hands before his hand met Harry Forrester's. The man nodded with a grin on his face and went to meet the next hand. Harry turned his head slightly to watch the football star walk away, and he accidentally hit someone's arm instead of their hand.

     "Ow, that hurt." The voice barked out. Harry looked up quickly, opening his mouth to apologize, and was met with stunning blue eyes and an unpleasant look on the owner's face.

     "Are you just going to stand there and hold up the line? If so, you'll want to close your mouth. Might catch a fly." Louis sneered. Harry's face reddened and he looked down, quickly moving on to the last person in the line after muttering a quick _"sorry"_.

 

\----

 

     The Snow Cats got off the a bad start at two to eight. Throughout the game they slowly caught up to the Rovers, only one point off.

     "Game point!" The referee shouted when Lucas scored a goal. The first kicker from the opposing team finally changed up his maneuver a little and flew past offense, into defense territory. _He's going to aim between me and Leon_ , Harry realized. This would be his first chance to have the ball if it came to him.

     Harry side stepped a few paces as the red striped jersey player lifted his foot back to strike. But instead of attempting to make a goal, he swerved abruptly and passed it off to another teammate. Twenty-eight. Or, Louis Tomlinson. Now. Harry ran to the side of Louis and kept pace with him, trying to find the right time to get his feet in there and scrap Louis' attempt to score. Louis turned on Harry quickly and tripped him over. Before Harry fell, he managed to sack Louis' clear shot and another fellow Snow Cat retrieved the ball as Harry collapsed into the grass on his side. He cried out loudly and hugged his left leg to his chest, squeezing his stinging eyes closed and clenching his his teeth as a sharp pain flew up his shin. His curls- damp with sweat- flopped over his eyes. It seemed as if time was going in slow motion for a moment, then in an instant, a panting Lucas was beside him. He brushed Harry's curls out of his face gently and stared down at him for a moment before helping him up. Harry fought off the throbbing in his leg enough to let Lucas help him limp to the sidelines. He was well aware of Louis' eyes on him as he sat down, but he didn't question it.

     There was, as usual, a doctor at the sidelines, ready to check Harry out.

 

     At the end of the game it was the Doncaster Rovers who were jumping up and down and cheering, but the Cheshire Snow Cats still looked quite pleased at how close they'd come to winning with the Rovers.

Louis broke away from his teammates after high-fiving them each, and- to Harry's surprise- walked up to the younger boy.

     "Your leg alright?" He asked. Guilt flickered through his eyes and Harry shrugged and nodded, not wanting to make him feel worse.

     "I'm really sorry about that. You were really good out there. Did you get your ankle sprained, or split your shin or something?" Louis continued, trying to make conversation. Harry shook his head.

     "No, twisted my knee." He filled in. Louis nodded understandingly.

     "That sucks, mate. Hey, still really sorry about that. Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Louis asked pressingly. Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to say no, but Louis cut him off.

     "Please just let me buy you a coffee or something." He insisted. Harry paused for a moment to think about it, then shrugged.

     "Alright, but could we make it tea? I only drink coffee when I'm extremely tired and can't function properly." He half joked. Louis grinned ear to ear, a gorgeous grin.

     "Yeah, me too. Cool, how about tomorrow?" He suggested. Harry nodded and smiled back.

     "Yeah, okay." He hesitated uncertainly. "... It's a date."

Louis patted Harry's shoulder, then jogged away toregroup with his teammates, leaving Harry staring after him with, yet again, a wide open mouth, huge eyes, and now a forgotten pain in his leg. 


End file.
